We Are Who We Are
by TheNuttyGleek
Summary: It's the year 2032 and all of the New Directions, both old and new, are all back in Lima, Ohio. However, they are not alone. They brought their kids! Oh lord! You guys better hide your wife, your kids, your dog, and everything else because these kids are going to spice up Lima, Ohio. SYOC! T for language :)
1. New Directions

**We Are Who We Are**

**Here's What You Missed On Glee**

* * *

Artie and Brittany **Abrams**: After the whole Bram and Brittana thing, Brittany started dating Artie. The two thought they would last with the whole long distance relationship. Two years later, by miracle, Artie started walking again. He could dance and run and do everything. After Brittany graduated from MIT, Artie proposed and they got married. Artie is a famous director. Brittany is a professional dancer and co-owns a dance studio.

Mike and Tina **Chang**: After their sad break up, the two still remained friends. Even when the whole Tina crushing on Blaine. The two got back together after Tina graduated. They didn't even wait a year to get married! Mike is a professional dancer and co-owns a dance studio with Brittany. Tina co-owns a fashion company.

Adam and Wade **Crawford**: At Klaine's wedding, Adam and Wade met. They both were single at the time and lonely. Adam asked Wade to dance with him and he accepted. The two soon danced and spent a night together. They soon started to date. Finally, after a year of dating they got married. Adam is a English teacher at WMHS. Wade co-owns a fashion company with Tina.

Sam and Mercedes **Evans**: After Sam and Brittany broke up, Mercedes and Sam hit it off again. They moved to California together and lived together. Two years later they found themselves married. Sam is a professional male model and a famous country singer. Mercedes is a famous singer.

Quinn and Santana **Fabray**: Quinn and Santana hit it off a couple of months after the fail Valentine's Day wedding. About a year later they got married. Quinn is a famous actress and singer. Santana is also a famous actress and singer. Santana also co-owns a singing and acting studio.

Finn and Rachel **Hudson**: Finn and Rachel reunited a year later after their nasty break up. They knew they were made for each other and started dating. A year and a half later they got married, officially, with no accidents. Finn is a History teacher (surprisingly) at WMHS. Rachel is a former Broadway star and co-owns a singing and acting studio with Santana.

Kurt and Blaine **Hummel-Anderson**: After Regionals, Kurt and Blaine got back together. Blaine used the engagement ring as a promise ring instead, which Kurt gladly accepted. The two soon got married a year later. They even managed to still be friends with Adam. Kurt co-owns a fashion company with Tina and Wade. Blaine is a professional model and singer.

Ryder and Kitty **Lynn**: After Regionals, Ryder and Kitty went on a few dates. They started officially dating after the fifth date. Two years after they graduated they got married. Ryder is a personal trainer and Kitty is the assistant coach of the Cheerios with Sue.

Noah and Sugar **Puckerman**: Puck and Sugar bumped into each other in California. Sugar became a producer and started Puck's movie creating career. She produced his movie and slept with him. The two started dating and then got married two years later. Sugar is a movie producer. Puck is a director and writer.

Jake and Marley **Puckerman**: Jake and Marley lasted through high school even through the ups and downs. They soon got married a year after high school. Jake is a professional dancer and he works at Brittany's and Mike's dance studio. Marley is a professional song writer.**  
**

Will and Emma **Schuester**: Will and Emma got married after Regionals. After a year they decided to start a family together. Will is the Principal of WMHS. Emma is still the Guidance Counselor of WMHS.


	2. Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline Appl

**Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline Applications**

Sebastian and Thad **Smythe**: After they graduated, they bumped into each other in Los Angeles. Sebastian and Thad soon started to hang out together. They soon started to go on dates. After about a while they got married. **(1 MORE BOY PLEASE)**

Wesley and David **Montgomery**: After denial of being in love, they came out. A year and a half after David graduated. The two got married a year later when they were in New York. Wesley is a judge. David is a lawyer. **(2 MORE BOYS PLEASE)**

Nick and Jeff **Duval**: Nick and Jeff were always a couple. They got married a year after they graduated. Nick is a singer. Jeff is a dancer and plays guitar for the band Nick is in. **(4 BOYS PLEASE)**

Hunter and Trent **Clarington**: After their big fight over cheating at Regionals, they had angry sex. Soon they started to date a few weeks after Regionals. The two got married two years latter. Hunter is a big shot food business owner. Trent works part time helping his husband. **(3 BOYS PLEASE)**

Jesse and Molly **St. James**: Jesse met Molly after the New Directions won Nationals. The two soon started to date. After a year of dating they got married. Jesse is a vocal coach. Molly is a lawyer.

* * *

**Submit via Private Messaging**

**Application:**

First Name:

Middle Name (If they have one):

Last Name:

Kid of:

Friendly Nickname(s):

Bullying Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality (Minimum of 5 Sentences):

Flaw(s):

Sexuality:

Virgin (Explain if no):

Appearance (Minimum of 3 Sentences & Detailed):

Clothing Style:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Celebrity sing-a-like:

Music Style(s):

Why Did They Join Glee Club:

Play Any Instrument(s) and Tell Which One(s):

Dream(s):

Idol(s):

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Relationship With Mom/Dad (If gay parent please tell the name):

Relationship With Mom/Dad (If gay parent please tell the name):

Hobby(ies):

Talent(s):

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

Type of Friends They Have:

Type of Enemies They Have:

Favorite (Singer(s), Song(s), Movie(s), TV Show(s), Animal(s), and Color(s))

Least Favorite (Singer(s), Song(s), Movie(s), TV Show(s), Animal(s), and Color(s))

Habit(s):

Allergies:

Fear(s):

Quote(s) They Always Say:

Audition Song (Minimum of 3):

Other songs (Minimum of 4):

Storyline (Minimum of 3)

Clique:

If They Were An Animal What Animal Would They Be:

Describe Them in One Sentence:

Other stuff:


	3. The Fabray Household

**We Are Who We Are**

**One: The Fabray Household**

**A/N: I would like to thank all who submitted! Any characters introduced now will be told the creator at the end. :) Also, we are accepting other characters! As you may or may not have seen, I have a Warbler/Vocal Adrenaline application. You may create last names for characters if you would like to. Also, I know this is short. It will get longer once they are all at school :)!**

* * *

"Mm, baby. We have to- mm, stop. Kids got to get up- mm, for- mm, school- mm." whispers someone as that person was being attacked by someone else with kisses.

"But Santana-" starts the other person.

"No buts Quinn. Once they leave we can do anything we want." says Santana as she cuddles up to her naked wife.

"Anything?" asks Quinn with a smirk.

"Yes my love. Anything you want to do to me." says Santana. Quinn looks at her wife with lust. "Now, I'm going to go wake up the kids." Santana gets up and grabs the closest clothing nearby which was Quinn's Yale shirt and Quinn's basketball shorts.

"You look hot in my clothes." says Quinn from her spot on the bed. Santana blushes and turns around to smile at her wife.

"Thanks Quinnie. You don't look too bad either in mine." replies Santana as she walks out of their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Santana climbs stairs to the kids' floor. The first bedroom she went to was their oldest child, Sydney. Santana knocked on the door. "Yes?" asks Sydney from her bedroom.

"Sweetie, it is time to wake up. First day of school. You don't want to miss it." says Santana. Just then the door opens to show Sydney. Sydney looks at her Mami and hugs her which Santana replies with a hug back. "So, you excited?"

"Yup, I get to see Alexandra. It has been forever since I have seen her." says Sydney. Alexandra Hudson was her best friend. They have been best friends since birth. They are practically attached by the hips just like Santana and Brittany were.

"You just saw Alex the other day." replies a laughing Santana as she let go of her daughter. Sydney rolls her eyes at her Mami and re-enters her room. Santana smiles and goes to the next room. Which was twin number one, James.

Santana knocks on the door and hears nothing. So she decided on entering James' room. When she walked in she found her son passed out. Santana rolls her eyes and goes to the window. Then she opens up the blinds, making James fall off the bed.

"What the hell Mami!?" screams James.

"Don't what the hell me! It's almost the first day of school!" says an excited Santana. James grabs his pillow and throws it at his Mami, hitting her. Santana glared at her son and grabbed the pillow. She put it down and then started to tickle James.

"I-I'm sor-sorry! Pl-Please st-stop! MAMI!" screams James, making everyone else in the household wake up due to the door being opened.

The door across James' room opened. "Mami! James! Really? It is too early in the morning to be tickling him!" shouts the boy.

"Well, I'm sorry Charles. But your twin here threw a pillow at me." says Santana as she stopped tickling the boy.

Just then a girl pops her head out of the bathroom. "Mami! Tell Drew to give me a ride to school!" shouts the girl.

"Mija! No need to shout." says Santana as she walks towards her youngest child.

"Sorry but please can you get Drew to give me a ride." begs the girl. Santana sighs, she knew her eldest son was going to ride his motorcycle. Even though it is Savannah, he wanted to drive his motorcycle today.

Savannah and Drew were really close. Drew is overly protective of Savannah due to her being his "baby sis" and all.

"Savannah, I would but Andrew is going to be riding his motorcycle to school today. He always drives his motorcycle the first day to school." Santana tries to reason. Just then Andrew comes walking out of his bedroom.

"Drew! Can you drive me to school today?" asks Savannah. Andrew rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks at his baby sister.

"Um, well I was gonna ride my motorcycle today. If Mami and Mom say it is okay, then yeah." replies Andrew. Santana smiles at her oldest son, he was so mature. Savannah looks at Santana and pouts at her.

"I'll talk to your mother." says Santana as she walked away. "Oh and breakfast will be on the table soon!" Santana walks back downstairs and went into the only room on the floor, her bedroom.

When she got back into her room she found her wife still naked on the bed. Santana closed the door and she entered the room. Quinn smiled and looked at Santana seductively. Quinn took the sheet off of her naked body and crawled to the edge of the bed. Santana smiled back and walked over. Quinn opened her arms and encircled them around Santana's waist.

"So Quinn, Savvy was wondering if she could ride with Andrew on his motorcycle to school." states Santana.

"Hm and what did you say?" asks Quinn.

"I said nothing, Drew did the responsible thing and told her as long as we agree than he was down with it." replies Santana as she buried her face into Quinn's neck.

"I trust Drew and I think we should let her try. However, if she doesn't like it or if Drew isn't comfortable than we shouldn't let her." says Quinn.

"Alright, now get dressed. I'm starving." says Santana as she walked away and out of her room.

* * *

"No Savannah! Give me the remote!" shouts James as the two fought over the remote in the living room.

"No! You got to watch yesterday morning! It is now my turn!" screams Savannah. Charles, Sydney, and Andrew just watched their siblings fight.

Santana entered the room and rolled her eyes at the two. They always fought over the TV in the morning. She entered the kitchen and found two cups of coffee. She took the cup with the S on it and started to drink.

Santana thought about stopping the two but knew Quinn would. While Santana was watching the two fight, she felt two arms encircle her waist and a chin on her shoulder. It was Quinn. The two swayed side to side. "They fighting again." states Quinn.

"Yup." says Santana.

"God, when will they learn." says Quinn as she let go of her wife and walked towards the two kids that were still fighting. "Alright! James you had the TV yesterday so it is Savannah's turn. Tomorrow it is your turn, James." The two kids stopped fighting the second they heard their mother's voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mommy." said the two. Quinn could be scary sometimes.

"Good! Now let's go eat breakfast." says Quinn as she triumphantly walked towards her wife. Santana smiles at her and the two walked into the dining room. The kids all followed their parents into the dining room.

When they got into the dining room, they saw that french toast was for breakfast. "Yes." says Andrew as he sat down.

"Alright kids, dig in." says Santana, once they were all seated. Everyone started to eat and twenty minutes later, the kids were done.

The kids rushed up the stairs and quickly got everything they needed. Soon they were all downstairs, saying goodbye to Santana and Quinn. "Bye Mami! Bye Mom." says Savannah and Andrew.

"Andrew! You better make sure she comes home safe or you're gonna get it." threatened Santana.

"Yes Mami." replies Andrew as he kissed both of his parents on the head. Andrew then took Savannah and got on the motorcycle. The two were off leaving the other siblings behind.

"Bye Mami. Bye Mom." said Charlie and James. The two hugged their Mami and Mom. Then they were quickly out the door.

"Bye." says Sydney. She waved goodbye and met the boys outside. Sydney then got into her car and the twins also got in.

Quinn and Santana waved goodbye from the front porch as they left the house. Once they were on the street, the two girls went back inside.

Santana closed the door and then was quickly pinned against it. "So, they are gone and now I get to do anything to you." states Quinn. Before Santana could say anything the two were already naked and making out on the floor.

* * *

**Savannah Fabray - By: BellaRosa17**

**Sydney Fabray - By: IloveheartlandX**

**James Fabray - By: only-one-of-my-kind-7**

**Charles Fabray - By: only-one-of-my-kind-7**

**Andrew Fabray - By: TheNuttyGleek (ME :D)**

**Alexandra Hudson - By: Potterhead2468GleekForLife**


	4. The Hudson Household

**We Are Who We Are**  
**Two: The Hudson Household**

**A/N: Alright here you go! I have been quite busy with packing because I will be moving some point at the end of August! So sorry that it is late. Also, this is very, very, very SHORT! My creative mind has been failing me D:**

**AND, any ideas on the next family?**

* * *

"La, la, la, la, laa." sang Alexandra Hudson. "La, la, la, la, laa." She was just like her mom, she always woke up early and sang.

She started to brush her hair as she hummed _"Don't Stop Believin'"_. There was a knock on her door. Probably her mother. "Come in." said Alexandra, loud enough so the person could hear. The person entered the room and Alexandra turned around to see her younger sister, Bailey Hudson. "Yes Bailey?"

"Alex I was wondering if you would mind driving me to school today?" asks Bailey.

"Why can't you just walk?" asks Alexandra. "Like every other day you do."

"Please Alex, my backpack will be heavier." begs Bailey.

"Fine, only because you my little sister." says Alexandra. Bailey smiles and hugs her older sister. "I'll drive you any day you want me to."

"Thanks." whispers Bailey and then she left the room.

"Patrick Sky Hudson! Wake up right now!" screams their mom.

"I'm up!" screamed Patrick as he left his room.

"Good morning sweetie." said Rachel as she kissed her son's head.

"Mom!" Patrick screamed.

"Don't mom me! I am your mother and I have a right to kiss your forehead." states Rachel. Patrick rolls his eyes and gets smacked in the head by his mom. He rubs his head and kisses his mom's cheek. "Breakfast is soon."

"Alright, I'll go downstairs for now." says Patrick as he goes downstairs. He sees his dad making pancakes, well trying to. "Dad do you want me to make them?"

Finn looks up from the failed pancakes and smiles sheepishly. "I knew there was a reason we had you." joked Finn. Patrick smiled and took control over the cooking. When he was done the girls were downstairs.

"They look great Pat." says Bailey as she eyes the pancakes.

"Hey!" screamed Finn, jokingly.

"Sweetie, we all know that Patrick made the pancakes. If you made them, they wouldn't look like that." states Rachel rubbing Finn's back, who was playfully pouting. "Stick to the barbecue."

"Alright." says Finn. The Hudson family all started to eat.

When they were all finished, the kids quickly went upstairs. They changed into their outfit for the day. Alexandra and Bailey, as usual, packed an extra pair of clothes in their backpack. They weren't popular, they were losers. However, Patrick was very popular being a jock and best friends with the quarterback.

They quickly rushed downstairs, they love to be early for school. They are a strange group of kids. What kids wanted to be early for school. Those kids must love school a lot.

"Alright kids, goodbye." says Rachel as she kissed each of their heads.

"Yes, have a good day at school." Finn said as he stood next to his wife.

Once the kids left, Rachel turned to Finn. Finn looked at his wife and raised his eyebrow. She just smiled at him and kissed him. When she pulled back she said, "I think we should be there to see the auditions."

"Right." says Finn as he followed his wife upstairs.

* * *

**Bailey Hudson - By: IloveheartlandX **  
**Patrick Hudson - By: BellaRosa17**


	5. The Lynn Household

**We Are Who We Are**

**Three: The Lynn Household**

**A/N: Thanks for anyone that reviewed :D I hope you enjoy this family :)! Lot of drama between some siblings :D. I enjoyed writing this. After Quinntana, this has to be my second favorite family! :D I love the first song of the story :D! Green Day FTW!**

**Also, if you have polyvore my account is: thenuttygleek. If you created one of the characters I recommend it :)**

* * *

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_  
_Seven years has gone so fast_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling from the stars_  
_Drenched in my pain again_  
_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_  
_But never forgets what I lost_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_  
_Like we did when spring began_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling from the stars_  
_Drenched in my pain again_  
_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_  
_But never forgets what I lost_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_  
_Twenty years has gone so fast_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

"Shut up Jared!" screams a boy as he walks into the room.

"Oh be quiet Riley. You know I wasn't singing loudly." retorted Jared.

"Whatever." says Riley as he rolled his eyes.

"Is Lucas driving you to school today?" asks Jared.

"Uh, no." says Riley.

"Why not?" asks Jared.

"Because he may be my brother but I have a reputation to maintain." states Riley.

"Get a ride with Rook because I'm not driving you." says Jared, who was angry.

"And why not?" demands Riley.

"Because Lucas is your brother! Your brother should be more important than a reputation!" screams Jared.

"This is Lima we are talking about Jared! Lima! They only care about reputation!" screams Riley.

"You know what, get out." says Jared. Riley walks out of Jared's room and was met with his older brother, Lucas. Riley looked at his brother and then walked away.

Lucas stared after his younger brother. He was hurt. Just because he was gay and they were in Lima, Riley wouldn't interact with him outside of their home.

Lucas entered his twin's room. "Jared, he means it doesn't he?" asks Lucas.

"Luca, he doesn't mean it. He loves you." says Jared, trying to comfort his twin.

"It doesn't seem like it." says Lucas.

"Well he does. He is just a douche who we all know and love." states Jared making Lucas laugh.

"Alright." says Lucas. He hugs his brother and then leaves the room, to go downstairs.

* * *

"Rookie will you drive me to school today?" asks Riley. Rook, the oldest Lynn child, looked at his younger brother.

"I thought Lucas or Jared would drive you." says Rook.

"Lucas, no and Jared is angry at me." states Riley.

"Why is Jared angry at you?" asks Rook even though he probably knew the answer. It was never like this. It only started a year ago when Lucas accepted that he was gay and he came out to the school. Now Riley only hangs out with him when they are at home or if he is forced to.

"Because I said that my reputation is important so I don't want Lucas to drive me to school." states Riley.

"Look, Riley. Lucas is your brother. He is more important than your reputation. You need to go apologize, right now." demands Rook.

Riley sighs and goes to find Lucas. When he found Lucas he saw that his dad was in the room. Riley gulped, he knew he would be in trouble if his parents found out. "Luca may I speak to you in private?" asks Riley.

Lucas looks up and nods. The two head to Lucas' room. "Yes?" asks Lucas.

"Look, I want to apologize. I do love you. I-I just don't want to be a loser and if I hang-" starts Riley but was cut off by Lucas.

"I get it. You love me but you care about your reputation too." says Lucas. Riley opens his mouth but then closes it because he knows that Lucas is right. Lucas smiles sadly and leaves the room.

* * *

"Piper, it's time to wake up!" shouts Ryder as he knocks on his only daughter's door. A groan could be heard from the room. Then the door opens.

"Hey daddy." says Piper.

"Hello sweetheart." said Ryder. Ryder pulls Piper into a hug and kisses her head. He releases her and smiles at her.

"Mom still asleep?" asks Piper even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, I need to go wake her up now." says Ryder.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready." says Piper. Ryder smiles and walks away, towards his room.

When he enters the room he sees his wife still sleeping. "Hey sweetie." he says as he shakes her shoulder.

"Hmm, wh-what?" asks Kitty.

"It's time to wake up, you have to go to work soon." said Ryder. Kitty sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smiles at Ryder and kisses him. Then she gets up and heads towards the bathroom. When she gets in the bathroom, she takes off her clothes and hops into the shower.

* * *

**Jared Lynn - By: danny1993 **

**Riley Lynn - By: Blondie45**

**Lucas Lynn - By: danny1993**

**Rook Lynn - By: Sugary Luna**

**Piper Lynn - By: MaeLikesSarcasm**

* * *

**_Songs_**

**Jared Lynn sings: _Wake Me Up When September Ends _- By: Green Day**


	6. The Puckerman Households

**We Are Who We Are**

**Four: The Puckerman Households**

**A/N: Sorry for this being late... I've been very busy. Also, September 7th I might not be updating for a few days. Hope you guys like... reviews would be nice :P**

* * *

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain _

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends _

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Tonight_

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

The young boy sang with passion in his sound proof room. He wasn't a big singer at school. He actually thinks that the arts in school are stupid.

As he sat down on his bed the door opened. The boy looked towards the door and saw his mother, Sugar Puckerman. "Hello mom." says the boy.

"Parker, you should totally join the McKinley High glee club!" shouts Sugar. Parker Puckerman looked at his mom like she was crazy which she was.

"No thank you." says Parker. Sugar was going to say something but didn't She looked at her son and sighed, leaving the room.

Sugar went to another room and knocked on the door. However she got no reply. So Sugar opened the door and saw her other son still sleeping. "Chaddy, wake up right now! You need to eat breakfast and then go to school!" yelled Sugar as she walked over to Chad.

Chad opened his eyes to find his mother standing above him. He yawned and hugged his mother. "Hey ma." says Chad.

"Hey Chaddy. Your father is made pancakes better hurry up before Parker gets there." states Sugar. Chad quickly gets up and runs downstairs making Sugar giggle.

She leaves her youngest son's room and heads to her only daughter's room. She knocks on the door and it opens. "Hi Nicoletta." says Sugar. Nicoletta looks at her mom and smiles.

"Hey mommy." says Nicoletta. "What's up?"

"Daddy made pancakes. Chad is already downstairs and I'm sure Parker will be downstairs in any second." says Sugar. Just then they heard a door open and then close, a pair of feet running down the stairs could be heard. "Never mind. They are both downstairs." The two laugh and head downstairs together.

When they get in the kitchen they see Parker and Chad already eating. "Hey daddy." says Nicoletta as she sits down. Puck looks up from the stove and smiles.

"Hey Kitten." replies Puck. He puts the pan down and goes to his only daughter. Puck wraps his arms around her. Being the only daughter in the family makes Puck extremely protective of her.

Puck sits down, same with Sugar, and gets himself food. Then he gets Sugar food. Once the family was done eating the kids quickly got ready.

Once they were ready they all left leaving Sugar and Puck by themselves.

* * *

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_Some gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

"Elizabeth!" shouts a young boy.

"What?" asks Elizabeth.

"You have a good voice." says the young boy.

"Thank you Joey." says Elizabeth.

"So, is it true?" asks Joey.

"Is what true?" asks a confused Elizabeth.

"You know, you and Jared Lynn." states Joey.

"Yes, Jared and I are dating. Now leave me alone." says Elizabeth as she pushed her baby brother out the door.

Joey runs down the stairs and finds the rest of his family in the living room. "It's true! It's true! Her and Jared!" shouts Joey.

"For real?" asks Joey's twin sister.

"Yes Johanna! It's true!" screams Joey. Johanna squeals.

"What? What about Elizabeth and Jared?" asks Jake.

"Dad, Elizabeth and Jared are dating." states Johanna who squeals again.

"What? Since when?" asks Jake.

"Since the beginning of summer we think." says Joey. Jake gets up and storms into Elizabeth's room.

"You and Jared Lynn?" asks Jake.

"Yes." says Elizabeth who was sitting on her bed.

"Since when?" asks Jake.

"Since the beginning of summer." states Elizabeth.

"How come you didn't tell me?" asks Jake.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and sighs. "Because I thought you would be angry or would hate Jared." Jake walks towards Elizabeth and hugs her.

"Sweetie, I'm not angry and I don't hate Jared. He is a great boy. However, I am upset that you didn't tell me." says Jake. Just then Marley comes walking in. She smiles at the two and hugs Elizabeth. Joey and Johanna enter the room and watch.

"Okay guys! Time to go to school!" shouts Marley. The three kids groan and get their backpacks.

They leave the house and see a car in front of them. It was Jared. Elizabeth smiles and gets in the car.

Joey and Johanna watch as the two leave. They look at each other and wait for Marley who always drops them off at school.

* * *

**Chad Puckerman - By: Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes**

**Nicoletta Puckerman - By: BellaArianna**

**Parker Puckerman - By: Mrs. Cameron Mitchell**

**Elizabeth Puckerman - By: RosemaryAlysse**

**Joey Puckerman - By: WaffleManiac**

**Johanna Puckerman - By: WaffleManiac**

* * *

_**Songs**_

**Parker Puckerman sings: **_**It Ends Tonight**_** - By: All-American Rejects**

**Elizabeth Puckerman sings: **_**Hey Soul Sister**_** - By: Train**


	7. The Abrams Household

**We Are Who We Are**

**Five: The Abram Household**

**A/N: Hope you guys like... reviews would be nice :P Also, what family or families would you like to see next? Chang, Crawford, Evans, Hummel-Anderson, or Schuester? ****Oh, I made two characters twins and due to them being born in October they are a grade lower. Short I know :P**

**This is off topic but does anyone play Maplestory? If so I was wondering if I could have your username and world so we can be friends :D**

* * *

A cry could be heard from around the house. Sophia Abrams woke up and ran to the direction of the cries.

The cries were located in the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she sees Ben in the kitchen crying over spilt milk. She sees her mom clean up the milk. Sophia walks over to Ben and picks him up. The boy's crying slows down.

"Mommy, I is sorry." says Ben.

"Baby, it's okay." replies Sophia as she bounces Ben on her hip. "No need to cry over spilt milk."

"Okay." says Ben.

Sophia smiles and brings her son to his room. She puts her son in his bed.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Ben fell asleep when she finished. Sophia kisses Ben's head and leaves the room, closing the door but leaving it a little open.

She walked downstairs and saw her mom. "Hey mom." says Sophia as she hugs Brittany.

"Hey Soph." says Brittany as she pulls back. "Is Benny asleep?"

"Yes." replies Sophia. Just then Artie comes running down the stairs.

"I heard crying is everything okay?" asks Artie.

"Yes daddy. Benny just spilt milk, he is now asleep." replies Sophia.

"Alright." says Artie.

Just then Randi and Bryanna Abrams come walking into the kitchen. "Is Benny okay?" asks Bryanna.

"Yes, he spilt his milk and now is asleep." repeats Sophia.

"Okay, good morning." says Randi.

"Morning Randi." replies Brittany.

"What's for breakfast?" asks Bryanna.

"Eggs." states Brittany.

"Yum." says Randi.

"So you guys excited about school?" asks Artie as they ate.

"Yes, Randi and I are finally in high school." states Bryanna.

"Yay!" shouts Randi.

"I'm excited to finally see Savannah." states Sophia. Savannah Fabray was Sophia's best friend. Even though she is seventeen and Savannah is fifteen.

"You and Savannah." says Randi as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." replies Sophia.

"So, I heard that Miss Holly Holliday is back and is running glee club. You guys joining?" asks Artie.

"Yes." say all three of the girls.

"Cool." replies Artie.

Sophia looks at the time and sees that it is almost time to leave. she quickly finishes breakfast and runs upstairs to change. Once she was done she walked downstairs, out the door and saw her sisters.

The three entered Sophia's car and went to school.

* * *

**Sophia Abrams - By: gleerox**

**Ben Abrams (Sophia's son) - By: gleerox**

**Bryanna Abrams - By: AlphaWriter1**

**Randi Abrams - By: Crazy Awesome Neko**

* * *

_**Songs**_

**Sophia Abrams sings: **_**Hush Little Baby**_** - By: Unknown (O.o)**


	8. The Hummel-Anderson Household

**We Are Who We Are**

**Six: The Hummel-Anderson Household**

**A/N: Soooo... I MOVED :D! While I was waiting for the internet (I know! How can't I live without internet! Oh wait... I just did ;)! I still need it though... :P) I wrote some chapters! By popular demand (last time I checked was 2 people ;)) I wrote this family.**

* * *

"Brooklyn Jane! Get down here right now!" shouts Kurt. Brooklyn, the only girl of their kids, went downstairs.

"Yes daddy?" asks Brooklyn.

"Brooke we need to talk." says Kurt. Brooklyn nods and follows Kurt to the living room to find Blaine in there. The two sit down.

"Now Brooklyn you aren't in trouble." states Blaine. "We need to talk about school."

"Yes, school." says Kurt.

"What about school?" asks Brooklyn.

"As you know Jonathon will be going to high school for the first time." says Blaine. Brooklyn nods slowly. "We want you to protect your little brother. If anything happens, anything, you call us. Now we already infromed Mr. Schue and you won't get in trouble for calling us."

"Brooke do you understand?" asks Kurt.

"Yes daddy. I will protect Jon as much as I can. I won't let anything happen to him and if something does I will call you." replies Brooklyn. Her dads smile and leaves the room.

* * *

"Jonathon! Wake up!" shouts Blaine.

"I am up!" replies Jonathon.

"Then come down!" screams Kurt. Jonathon sighs but goes downstairs, passing his older sister on the way.

"Yes dad, daddy?" asks Jonathon.

"As you know you will be going to high school for the first time. If there are any problems go to Mr. Schue or your sister. Even your friends would be good." says Blaine.

"Okay." says Jonathon.

"I hope you have an awesome first day." says Kurt.

"I will." lies Jonathon.

"Okay sweetie." Kurt says, kissing the top of his son's head. "I have to go meet Tina." He left the house after and goes to meet Tina.

"Are you scared?" asks Blaine. Jonathon nods. "It's okay. Remember you have Mr. Schue, the kids, your sister, and us."

"I know." states Jonathon. He was scared. He had the right to be. Ever since that day, that cold, icy January day during fifth grade.

"Alright Jon." says Blaine as he leaves the room.

Brooklyn came into the living room and saw that her brother was sad. "What's wrong Jonny?" asks Brookyln

Jonathon looks up and panics. He didn't want to tell his sister so he lied. "I miss Christopher, that's all." It wasn't that much of a lie, he really did miss Christopher.

"Same." says Brooklyn as she heads to the kitchen.

* * *

Later it was time to leave. Brooklyn drove her brother to school while their dad stayed home.

* * *

**A/N: :O Can anyone guess Jonathon's problem ;) And can anyone besides Laiquahen guess who Christopher is and where he is?**

**Also, I can careless about Klaine. -gasp- I said it! -screaming all around the world- SHUT UP! SHUT UP! :P Hate me, I don't care. But I will tell you something... Klaine so far is endgame... YES I SAID IT! Endgame! Finchel... (D:) was endgame but... you get it. Brittana... I'm not so sure about anyone. Like Season 2-3 I would be all like: BRITTANA IS F*CKING ENDGAME B*TCHES! But now that they showed Quinntana's lovely sex scene... and soon to be Dantana/Sani relationship, I can't really say they are endgame. Tike is also endgame. The rest I could careless about :P. I don't know what I am talking about now...**

* * *

**Brooklyn Hummel-Anderson - By: MaeLikesSarcasm**

**Jonathon Hummel-Anderson - By: SilverPanda113**

**Christopher ? - By: Laiquahen**


	9. The Chang and Evans Household

**We Are Who We Are**

**Seven: The Chang and Evans Household**

**A/N: Sorry for all the victims who lost someone is 9/11. May they rest in peace. I know how you feel too if you lost someone in 9/11, you are not alone.**

* * *

Snoring could be heard around the room. Someone tapped the person who was snoring. "Tess." says the person. Tessa snored some more. "Tessa!" Tessa wakes up quickly and jumps.

"What?" Tessa shouts. She sees her sister. "Oh, it's just you Kira. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." replies Akira.

"What time is it?" asks Tessa.

"Almost time for cheer. So get the hell up before we are late and Coach kills us." says Akira.

"Shit! I told Savannah I wouldn't be late!" shouts Tessa.

"Well hurry up." Akira said as she walked out of the room.

Tessa quickly gets in the shower, into her uniform, and runs downstairs.

Akira was already outside in the car when she was downstairs. Tessa leaves the house, slamming the door and getting in the car.

"Stop slamming the door!" screams Mike as he enters the living room. Tina laughs at Mike. Tessa always slams the door when she was in a hurry which was all the time.

"Sweetie calm down." replies Tina. Mike grumbles something and heads back to his room, going to sleep. Tina rolls her eyes and does the same as her husband.

* * *

Maxwell kicked the ball against the side of the house, into the goal. He was excited. It was the first day back to school and he will see all his friends. Also, soccer games will be starting soon.

"Maxwell! Come eat breakfast with Lillian and Marlow!" shouts Mercedes from the back door.

"Coming mom!" replies Maxwell as he kicks the ball into the air and catches it. He runs into the house, putting the ball down, and into the kitchen. He saw his two sisters. Lillian and Marlow.

"Hey Max." says Lillian.

"Hey Lily." replies Maxwell. "Hey Mar."

"Hey Maxwell." says Marlow.

"Alright Max, I have your breakfast on your table. I will be upstairs if you need me. Help yourself please." states Mercedes as she leaves the room, going upstairs.

"So who's excited?" asks Marlow.

"Me, I can't wait to see the guys." says Maxwell.

"Same." Lillian says. Marlow nods at them. They ate, talking away about school.

When it was time to leave, they all got into Lillian's car.

* * *

**A/N: My creative flow isn't really running cause you know it's the 12th anniversary of 9/11... and I don't really care about them. I will admit this... my favorite couple or family to write about is the Fabray... they I love so much, so they are longer. Usually if I don't like the couple I write little about them or their family because I can careless about them :P. Sorry to you Samcedes or Tike fans or any other fans. I promise as soon as we are out of the households and at school or have a group of them together it will be more interesting.**

* * *

**Tessa Chang - Alexagleek**

**Akira Chang - Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes**

**Maxwell Evans - Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes**

**Lillian Evans - RosemaryAlysse**

**Marlow Evans - Mrs. Cameron Mitchell**


	10. The Crawford and Schuester Household

**We Are Who We Are**

**Eight: The Crawford and Schuester Households**

**A/N: Alright, this is a very important question. The prize if you get it right is you get to make a Dalton Academy Warbler or Vocal Adrenaline member. It doesn't matter if it is shit or not I will accept it. The first five people win. ;)**

**The question is: What is my middle name? Hint: It starts with a E. (Just to clarify incase you didn't know... I'm a girl... :P My name is Caitlin.)**

**Mwhahahahahahaha! A nickname for it is actually a Glee characters name. So there is another hint!**

**I wish you all good luck! -dramatic exit-**

* * *

"Sweet Caroline!" shouts Adam as he enters his only child's room. Caroline groans from her bed.

"What dad?" asks Caroline.

"It is time to wake up for school." states Adam. Caroline groans buts gets up.

"Fine." she says. Adam smiles and leaves the room.

Caroline goes to her closet and picks a slutty outfit.

When she goes downstairs she sees her parents glaring at her outfit. "No!" shouts Adam.

"Um, yes." says Caroline.

"Caroline Jeanette Crawford! I will not allow you to go to school dressed as a slut!" shouts Adam.

"I don't care!" screams Caroline.

"Well I do! Go upstairs and change!" shouts Adam. Caroline glares at her dad and leaves the house, slamming the door on the way.

Adam goes to follow but is stopped by Unique. " I need to go after her." says Adam.

"Adam, give her space. Sh e isn't a little girl anymore. She needs to make her own decisions." Unique said.

"Fine. However, if she gets to make her own decisions then she gets a job. To pay for her car and college." states Adam.

"Adam no-" starts Unique.

"Yes, it will teach her responsibility." states Adam.

"True. I guess we will but we will pay for some things." agrees Unique. Adam nods in agreement and the two eat their breakfast.

* * *

Alexa Schuester had a big smile on her face as she woke up. Today was the first day of school and she was happy. She loved school except she only liked the scienece part. Everything and everyone else she doesn't care about but her mom and dad.

Alexa got out of bed and looked at the outfit she put on. It was a 1950s vintage dress with dainty gloves. She quickly put them on.

Then she bounded down the stairs. When she got in the kitchen she saw her dad making eggs. "Hey daddy!" say an excited Alexa.

"Hey Lex." replies Will. "How are you?"

"Excited. What about you?" asks Alexa.

"I'm happy that school is starting again." says Will. "Right, well Alexa your mom and I have to go to school now. You eat your breakfast and get to school. Lock the doors and have your cell phone in hand."

"Yes daddy." says Alexa. Will smiles and kisses his daughter's head. Just then Emma comes in.

"Lock the doors and cell phone in hand." reminds Emma.

"Yes I know." replies Alexa. Emma kisses her daughter's forehead and then leaves the house with Will to school.

Alexa rolls her eyes at her parents. _They act as if I have never walked to school before_, thought Alexa.

* * *

**A/N: Oh child this is happening... :P Yes I finished all the families... I think... :O I hope I did them all! Well the New Direction families... not the others. Speaking of I need more Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline people!**

* * *

**Caroline Crawford - By: toffeee brain**

**Alexa Schuester - By: Sugary Luna**


	11. First Day Jitters

**We Are Who We Are**

**Nine: First Day Jitters**

**A/N: We, New Jersey (yes I'm from New Jersey), just are not having it. First Sandy and now the fire. O.o The world must hate New Jersey. People from Seaside I hope you are all safe and you have no more bad luck...**

**ALSO, updating will be slower due to have started school. YAY SCHOOL!**

* * *

Savannah watched as the cheerleaders practiced their routine. Sue stood next to her. "Mini S and Q, tell them they can hit the showers. Practice for the rest of the week is canceled." says Sue. Savannah nods and watches as Sue leaves.

"Hit the showers!" screams Savannah. All of the cheerleaders sigh in relief. Savannah turns around and picks up her water bottle, drinking all of it. When she turns around she sees Akira, Tessa, Piper, and Bryanna. "Hey guys."

"Hey Savvy." says Piper.

"How's Riley?" asks Savannah. Riley Lynn was Savanah's boyfriend.

"Him and Jared fought again." says Piper.

"Lucas?" asks Savannah. Piper nods, making Savannah sigh. She loved Riley, she really did. However, he needed to love his brother for who he is.

"Anyway, your brother totally looks smoking today." says Tessa. Savannah rolls her eyes and looks at Tessa with disgust as the others agreed.

"Brooklyn is so lucky." states Akira.

"Yeah." says Piper.

"I don't know what you guys see in Drew." replies Savannah.

"He is hot and sweet." states Tessa as the five entered the locker room.

"Whatever." says Savannah as she looks at the Cheerios. "Alright listen up!" Everyone turns to their head cheerleader. "Practice is canceled for the rest of the week. Congratulations." Everyone in the locker room cheers. Savannah rolls her eyes and gets in the shower.

* * *

Brooklyn and Andrew walked through the halls, holding hands. They were one of the two power couples. The other power couple was Savannah and Riley.

Everyone parted for the two as they made their way through. They first stop at Brooklyn's locker. As Brooklyn got her things Andrew waited. Once she got her things she gave them to Andrew.

Andrew smiled and carried his girlfriend's book. He already had his in his backpack. They next go to their first subject, Spanish. They had the class together. No one knew the teacher because they got a new teacher for Spanish this year.

When they entered they see the one and only Holly Holliday. "Oh my god." says Andrew.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Andrew Fabray and Brooklyn Hummel-Anderson." states Holly. "How are you kiddos doing?"

"We're fine but what are you doing here?" asks Brooklyn.

"Well Brooke, I'm your new Spanish teacher." states Holly. Andrew and Brooklyn's eyes widened. The two smiled.

"Yes!" shouts Andrew as he runs up to Holly and hugs her causing the two girls to laugh.

* * *

Finn ran as he saw the two yelling at each other. He watched as the other kid punched his godson. "Hey!" screams Finn as he gets there. However, Parker and the boy didn't listen. Parker in self defense punched back making the boy jump on him. The two were soon punch and rolling on the floor. Finn gets between the two, holding Parker back. Parker tried to get to the other boy. "Stop it Parker!" The other boy tries to get to Parker but gets hold back by Will. "Jackson get out of here!" **(A/N: No! This isn't Becky Jackson's son)**

The other boy listens and leaves. Will walks over to Parker and looks at him, sighing. "Parker-"

"I didn't start this fight, I did self defense." says Parker.

"Parker, look. You are an honest kid just like your father. However, I'm sorry. Rules are rules and you had a fight. It hasn't even been the first period of school yet. Last year you caused too many fights. You can either do community service, here at school, or be expelled." states Will.

"Ma and Pa would be angry if I get expelled." says Parker.

"So thn do community service." says Will.

"O-Okay." replies Parker.

"I think I know the perfect community service." says Finn. Finn and Will grin but Parker groans.

* * *

Alexandra squealed as she saw her best friend. Sydney squealed too as she ran to Alexandra, hugging her.

"I missed you so much." says Sydney.

"Same!" replies Alexandra. Sydney and Alexandra smile at each other and go to Sydney's locker. They go to Sydney's locker and see two jocks. The two quickly get Sydney's book and were about to run to their first period but is stopped by the two jocks.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." says the first jock who's name is Nicky.

"Carrot and Rapunzel." says the other jock, Ricky.

"Get lost." says Sydney.

"No thank you." replies Nicky.

"We have a little welcome back present for you." says Ricky.

"Yes we do." says Nicky. They take the slushies out from behind their backs and are about to throw them but were stopped.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asks James. "Do not throw slushies at them or any of my family."

"You ain't a football jock anymore." says Nicky.

"Yeah _Jamie_, you a soccer loser." says Ricky.

"And you know what, we ain't gonna throw it at them. We gonna throw it at you." states Nicky. Ricky and Nicky smile and throw the slushies at James. The two laugh and walk away.

"James are you okay?" asks Sydney. Just then another jock came over but he was friends with James. His name was Colby Johnson. Colby was one of James' best friends.

"James, I'll beat the hell out of them." says Colby.

"You don't need to Colb. Can you just get Charles?" asks James.

"Sure." replies Colby. Colby heads into the direction Charles is always at. The choir room.

* * *

Jared Lynn walks into the building with Elizabeth at his side. As the two are walking they are stopped by the one and only Lillian Evans.

"Hey Jay, hey Beth." says Lillian.

"Hey Lily!" says Elizabeth. Jared and Elizabeth smile at her.

"So is it true?" asks Lillian.

"Is what true?" asks Jared.

"You two?" replies Lillian. Elizabeth and Jared smile at each other and kiss each other. "I'll take that as a yes." When the two pull away they laugh.

"When did this happen?" asks Lillian.

"Uh, beginning of the summer." states Elizabeth.

"Cool." says Lillian.

"Well we should get to class before Mr. Schue kills us." says Jared. The two laugh and walk to their first period.

* * *

Charles was sitting in the choir room, looking at the music sheets. He sits on the piano stool. He smiled sadly as he hit the first piano note.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

As he finished, Charles heard clapping. He quickly turns his head and sees his twin's best friend, Colby.

"Amazing Charlie." says Colby. Charles blushes and smiles.

"Thanks Colb." replies Charles.

"Well, your brother needs you. It's like an emergency." states Colby.

"What happened?" asks Charles as he quickly gets up.

"Slushied. Usual bathroom." says Colby. Charles quickly nods and runs out the door to the bathroom all the boys go if they are slushied.

* * *

**A/N: So we gonna end it here. Fall For You has to be one of my favorite songs ever. :) I love the song like it is just so awesome and I recommend you to listen to it if you haven't. :)**

* * *

_**Songs**_

**Charles Fabray sings: **_**Fall For You**_** - By: Secondhand Serenade (Changed girl to boy)**


	12. The Return of Sue Sylvester

**We Are Who We Are**

**Ten: The Return of Sue Sylvester**

**A/N: gfrwedfxgbcdred! THE BEATLES! Can't wait for Demi 3 Dani 3 I wasn't planning on having Dani in the story but... if you want heer to be in it just tell me. If a lot of people wants her then I will put her ;).**

* * *

"Hola clase, mi nombre es Holly Holliday. Hoy vas a ser la introducción de ti mismo. También vamos a repasar algunas reglas." The students but a few stared at Holly with confusion. "Muy bien, Randi Abrams va a empezar."

Randi bit her lip and stared at Holly. "Mi, uh, el nombre es, um, Randi. Y yo no sé español." Holly smiled at her.

"Buen trabajo Randi. Usted va a aprender más este año." states Holly. Randi nods, unsure of what she said.

The kids introduced themselves the best they could. When it was Andrew's turn. he was perfect.

"Excelente! Ahora, la primera regla es que no hay reglas, salvo que ser respetuoso." Holly said. The students except a few stared blankly at her. "The first rule is that there are no rules except to be respectful." All of the students cheered with excitement about only having one rule.

"Bueno, este año escolar que va a aprender..."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." said the one and only Sue Sylvester. "It's boy Lopez."

"Fabray." says James. "My mother married my mom. She took my mom's last name and she is proud of it. I am proud to be a Fabray too and I am proud to be part of the Lopez family too. However, my full name is James Roberto Fabray. So if anything you should say boy Fabray."

"Just like your mother. Bad temper." states Sue. "James I like you. Now I want to know why you aren't in class?"

"Because Ricky and Nicky slushied me." replies James.

"Well that sucks. Now get the hell out of my sight and to class!" shouts Sue. James rolls his eyes but goes to class.

* * *

Sue Sylvester enters her gym and sees her first class of the day. "Alright you lazy idiots! My name is Sue Sylvester but you guys should already know that! I go by Coach or oach Sylvester! Understood?"

All of the kids nodded because they were scared. Sue looked around at the kids and spotted several familiar faces. Familiar faces from the loser of a glee club back then. There was Jonathon, Riley, Joey, Marlow, Bailey, and Alexa. They all had gym together and it was unlucky for Sue because she knew that more than half of them will be joining the stupid glee club when Holly posts the stupid sign up sheets.

As she surveyed the kids some more she heard a commotion. Sue quickly looked over and saw Jonathon being pinned against the wall by Ricky and Nicky. "Hey Baby Glitterballs, how you doing?" asked Nicky.

Jonathon squirmed, afraid of the two. "Hey Kid! Nicky here asked you a question! You better answer!" shouted Ricky.

"I-" starts Jonathon but stops when he feels himself being dropped. He looked up and saw Joey Puckerman protecting him.

"What the hell Joey?" shouts Ricky.

"Yeah! We were about to pound that Squirt." states Nicky. Joey rolls his eyes.

"Sorry boys but Jonny Boy here is under my protection. And unless you want Andrew to find out, I suggest you stop." says Joey. Ricky and Nicky gulped. Andrew was very protective of some people and especially since they slushied his younger brother, they were in trouble. "Now say sorry to Jon."

"S-Sorry Jonathon." stutter the two boys who quickly walk away. Joey turns around and faces Jonathon.

"Are you okay Jonathon?" asks Joey.

"Y-Yeah." replies Jonathon.

"Good, if they pick on you again tell me." states Joey. Jonathon nods and Joey walks away.

Sue smiles, proud of Joey. Being a thirteen year old in high school is very hard for Jonathon. Especially with his parents being two dads. However, Joey and Anrew have his back.

She continued to survey the room watching as Riley and Joey were talking, throwing a football. Alexa and Bailey were also talking. While Jonathon and Marlow kep to themselves.

* * *

Carly walked around the school, when she was suppose to be in History. As she was walking she walked right into the person she didn't want to walk into. It was the one and only Patrick Lynn. The two fall on the floor.

"Uh, sorry." says Patrick as he gets up, not looking to see who it was. When he looks up his mouth opens.

"Sorry Patrick." replies Carly.

"It's okay." states Patrick. "Goodbye Carly." Patrick walks down the hallway and into a class. Carly leans against a locker and sighs.

She closed her eyes and thought about the jock. As she was thinking about him she heard someone. "Carly Crawford! You are suppose to be in class!" She opens her eyes and sees Will.

As she opens her mouth about to say something, Will interupts. "Carly get to class. Next cut is detention."

Carly gets up and says, "Okay Mr. Schue." She runs down the hall and to class.

* * *

Kent Morse, the new Art teacher at William McKinley High School watched as kids entered his classroom. Lots of them were talking to each other except for one. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was pretty. She had long Auburn hair with blue eyes. The girl looked about five foot six and was skinny.

Kent walked over to the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him and replied, "My name is Sophia Abrams. Welcome to McKinley High Mr. Morse."

"Thank you Sophia." replies Kent who is already liking the girl. Kent walks away and to his desk, taking the attendance sheet.

The students sat down in their cliques. _Probably going to have to move them_, thought Kent. "All right class! My name is Kent Morse or Mr. Morse. This is my first year here at McKinley. When I call your name please state any details you may want me to know about you."

"Sophia Abrams!" he shouts.

"Hello Mr. Morse. As you know my name is Sophia. I have two sisters and a son named Benny. If you don't respect him, I don't respect you." states Sophia. Kent nods. He went through the list and knew he was going to have trouble with certain students. Such as Nicoletta, Maxwell, Johanna, and Rook. However, Lucas, Chad, and Sophia were kids he liked.

"Okay class! Today we will be drawing our names over and over again on one sheet of paper." states Kent as he wrote the instructions on the board. Most of the jocks groaned.

"Mr. Morse we are not four year olds!" shouts Rook.

"Yes I know Mr. Rook, so why don't you stop whining and do as your told." replies Kent. Everyone laughs at him. Rook bites his lip and gets his paper, starting to draw his name.

Kent watched as Lucas and Chad were talking. They were talking about some swimming. The two loved to swim.

Then he looks over to Johanna and Nicoletta who were arguing. He walks over to them and says, "Stop arguing and get to work." The two glare at each other but listen.

"Mr. Morse." says someone. He turns to the voice and sees Maxwell.

"Yes Max?" asks Kent.

"I want to welcome you to McKinley." states Maxwell.

"Thank you Max." says Kent. Maxwell smiles and gets back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it's Breast Cancer Awareness Month! So I changed my profile picture to it.I encourage you to do so and encourage you to encourage others. ****#BreastCancerAwarenessMonth**

**Also, I don't take or speak Spanish so I used Google translate.**


	13. Sign Up Sheet

**We Are Who We Are**

**Eleven: Sign Up Sheet**

**A/N: OMG! I honestly... love you all :P. And anyone that reads "Viva la Sani"! Like you all are so sweet and awesome. :) Your comments are really supporting my dream of being a writer.**

* * *

It was finally lunch time. Kids were happy except maybe the ones that were bullied.

Bailey Hudson walked down the hall, finding where you could sign up for clubs. When she got there, she saw her sister and brother. They were looking at a club. Bailey walked over to her siblings and looked at what they were looking at. She squealed. Glee club!

"I know!" shouts Alexandra. Patrick rolls her eyes at his sisters.

"I'm only joining for Mom and Dad." states Patrick.

"But you are joining! This is going to be so much fun." replies Alexandra. "I need to text Sydney!"

Before she could pull her phone out she hears her best friend, "I'm right here!" Alexandra squeals and hugs her best friend. She quickly walks over to the sign up sheet and signs them up. Patrick then signs up and so does Bailey.

So far four people signed up and it was awesome! Just then, Parker walks over to the four. He quickly takes the pen out of Bailey's hand and signs his name.

"Wow dude, you signing up?" asks Patrick.

"I use music to express what my words simply cannot. Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you. Plus, your dad and Principal Schue is forcing me." states Parker. Parker shoulder checks him, glaring at him and walking away.

"Parker is a douche." Sidney says as she rolls her eyes.

"You can say that again." agress Alexandra.

"Whatever, let's go to lunch." says Patrick. The three girls follow Patrick to the lunch room and they all split up, going to their own group.

* * *

"Mm, Ri, we have to stop."

"No we don't baby." The two kids were making out.

"Riley, I'm not ready."

Riley looks at his girlfriend with anger. "I have needs Savvy! Needs you need to fulfill!"

"Riley, I'm not ready! As my boyfriend you need to respect my requests." says Savannah.

"I wanna know why? Why aren't you ready for sex?" asks, no demands Riley.

"Because I want someone who loves me to take my virginity away!" shouts Savannah. Riley's eyes look like they hurt, but they quickly change to anger.

"You are so stupid!" screams Riley. "I love you! I love you with all my heart!"

"Really?" asks a now angry Savannah. "You love me with all yor heart that you would flirt with some whore?"

"I did no such thing!" replies Riley. Savannah rolls her eyes.

"I'm sick of this Riley." whispers Savannah. "We are done!" Riley is hurt, but puts up a face.

"Fine, I guess we are done." Riley whispers, leaving the janitors closet. Leaving a crying Savannah.

* * *

"Brooklyn Hummel-Anderson to the principal's office." Everyone in the lunch room stared at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn sighed and headed to the principal's office. She wondered what was wrong. What did she do?

When Brooklyn got into the principal's office, she looked at Principal Schue. "Mr. Schue, what's going on?"

"Brooklyn, your fathers called. They heard of your little incident a week ago and they told me to tell you that you must join glee club." states Mr. Schue.

"What?" shouts Brooklyn in disbelief.

"Look Brooklyn, your parents are forcing you and well I'm going to listen to your parent's demands." Mr. Schue sighs.

"Fine!" screams Brooklyn, leaving the office.

When she got back to lunch, she grabbed Andrew's arm and dragged Andrew out of the lunch room.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asks Andrew.

"My fathers heard of the party. Now I have to join glee club." whispers Brooklyn.

"Oh, that sucks." Andrew says. He was about to walk away but is stopped by Brooklyn.

"Not so fast, you will be joining too." states Brooklyn. Andrew groans.

"Babe!" Andrew shouts.

"Don't babe me. You are joining." Andrew groans but nods. The two head to the sign up sheet and the two sign up.

* * *

The three siblings walked over to the sign up sheet and signed up. The oldest to the youngest.

* * *

The two cheerleaders walked over to all of the sign up sheets and saw the glee club sheet. "Hey Kira, what about the glee club?" asks Tessa.

"Sure." replies Tessa.

Tessa signs the two up.

* * *

Chad grabbed his sister and dragged her to the sign up sheet for glee club. Nicoletta smiles and the two sign up.

* * *

Johanna smiles and looks around the hallway. She quickly signs two names and walk away.

* * *

The sign up sheet was quickly signed up with seven more names. three girls and four boys.

* * *

At the end of the day, Holly took the sign up sheet and looked at it.

**Glee Club Sign Up**

**Director: Holly Holliday**

**Name: New Directions**

_**Alexandra Hudson**_

_**Sydney Fabray**_

_**Patrick Hudson**_

_**Bailey Hudson**_

_**Parker Puckerman**_

_**Brooklyn Hummel-Anderson**_

_**Andrew Fabray**_

_**Bryanna Abrams**_

_**Sophia Abrams**_

_**Randi Abrams**_

_**Tessa Chang**_

_**Akira Chang**_

_**Chad Puckerman**_

_**Nicoletta Puckerman**_

_**Johanna Puckerman**_

_**Joey Puckerman**_

_**Lillian Evans**_

_**James Fabray**_

_**Charles Fabray**_

_**Jonathan Hummel-Anderson**_

_**Rook Lynn**_

_**Elizabeth Puckerman**_

_**Alexa Schuester**_

All three Hudsons, four of the Fabrays, all of the Puckermans, two of the Hummel-Andersons, all three of the Abrams, all of the Changs, a Evans, and a Lynn. She smiled, almost all of their kids were in.

Now all they need were Carly Crawford, Maxwell Evans, Marlow Evans, Riley Lynn, Jared Lynn, Piper Lynn, Lucas Lynn, and Savannah Fabray. Only eight more.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here it is! Next two chapters will be auditons! ;)**

**"The Quarterback" had me in tears. Saddest moments that made me cry: Carole, Santana, and Will. I honestly will say that those three made me cry the most even more than Rachel...**


	14. Auditions Part I

**We Are Who We Are**

**Chapter Twelve: Auditions Part I**

**A/N: I fail at life. :P Like for real. I'm one of those kids who sit at home listening to Glee, watching Friends, reading fanfiction, writing fanfiction, and care about school. :P**

**Oh and lucky ass kids who had no school on October 14... I had a half a day D:**

* * *

The old glee club all sat down in the auditorium. They were all excited to see their kids perform.

"Alexandra Hudson" called Holly. Rachel was cheering on top of her lungs while Finn was blushing due to his wife's craziness.

"So, I'll be singing Make It In America." states Alexandra

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_I'm just trying to make it in America_

"Great, another Rachel Berry." whispers Santana. Quinn nudges her wife in the ribs.

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_

_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_

_With the rag top down and my glasses on_

_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

"This Christmas Dwarf is making me think of high school. And let me tell you, Finn was so stupid to out-"

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I want to make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_

_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_

_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke_

_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_

_And I called it Make It In America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

"Determined this one-"

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_

_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_

_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_

_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

"So does Christmas Dwarf wanna also be on Broad-"

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

"Quinn stop hitting-"

"Santana, if you stop interupting Alexandra maybe I will stop." whispers Quinn in a stern voice.

"Sorry." says Santana.

"Well done Alexandra!" Holly says to the girl. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes!" shouts Alexandra as she runs off the stage and to her parents, giving them a big hug.

"Oh and Santana, shut up!" Santana glares at her best friend's daughter.

"Alexandra!" shouts Rachel.

* * *

"Sydney Fabray!"

"Hi, I'll be singing from one of greatests movies of all time. The song is He Lives In You" Santana rolls her eyes at her daughter. Curse Brittany for her love for Lion King.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

"How the hell can she pronounce those words?" asks Finn.

"Shut up Hudson." whispers Santana.

_Night and the spirit of life calling_

_Oh, oh, iyo, mamela_

_And the voice with the fear of a child answers_

_Iyo iyo, mamela_

"Iyo iyo, mamela." whispers Alexandra as she about her best friend.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela_

"Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela." Brittany sings along silently.

_He lives in you, he lives in me_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the waters, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives in you_

_Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers_

_Iyo mamela_

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith, oh, oh, iyo_

_He lives in you, he lives in me_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the waters, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives in you_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_He lives in you, he lives in me_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the water, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives in you_

_He lives in you, oh yeah, he lives in me_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the water, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives, he lives, he lives, he lives in you_

_He lives, he lives, he lives in you_

_He watches over everything we see_

"Wow! Amazing Sydney! How did you learn all of those hard words?" asks Holly.

"Well Aunt Brittany got me interested in The Lion King and well it kinda went from there." Sydney smiles at Holly, knowing she was in.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this." starts Holly. Sydney frowns but it quickly turns to a smile, hearing Holly's next words. "But you are in!"

"Yes!" shouts Alexandra and Santana.

"San, sit the hell down." says Quinn, rolling her eyes at her crazy wife. Santana listens and sits down. Sydney laughs at her parents, walking over to the adults.

"You guys are weirdos. And Mami, stop speaking during their auditions." says Sydney. Everyone laughs.

* * *

"Patrick Hudson."

"Hi I'll be singing Secrets by Maroon 5."

_Watch the sunrise_

_Say your goodbyes_

_Watch the sunrise_

_Say your goodbyes_

_Off we go_

_Some conversation_

_No contemplation_

_Hit the road_

_Car overheats_

_Jump out of my seat_

_On the side of the highway baby_

_Our road is long_

_Your hold is strong_

_Please don't ever let go, oh no_

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Oh can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

_Driving fast now_

_Don't think I know how to go slow_

_Where you at now_

_I feel around_

_There you are_

_Cool these engines_

_Calm these jets_

_I ask you how hot can it get_

_And as you wipe of beads of sweat_

_Slowly you say, "I'm not there yet"_

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Oh can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Oh but can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

"Awesome Pat, welcome to the New Directions." states Holly. Patrick nods and leaves the auditorium.

* * *

"Bailey Hudson."

Bailey walks out and smiles. "I will be singing Yellow by one of my favorite artists, Coldplay."

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called "Yellow"._

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what the things have done,_

_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into_

_Something beautiful,_

_You know,_

_You know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

_'Cause you were all yellow,_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into_

_Something beautiful,_

_And you know,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do._

"I love Coldplay!" shouts Will. Everyone looked at him, when did he get here?

"We know Will." states Santana, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well Bailey welcome to the awesome New Directions." says Holly.

Bailey shouts and jumps off the stage, over to her parents.

* * *

"Parker Puckerman."

"Wait, Parker signed up?" asks Puck, very shocked.

"Yes, I did sign up." replies Parker.

"Whatever, just sing." says an impatient Santana.

"I'm singing Animal by The Cab." states Parker.

_Baby girl I'm not quite human_

_And I'm not quite a machine_

_So I guess that leaves you staring_

_At something that's somewhere in between_

_Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover_

_But I was born a different breed_

_I can shake you, but then I'll break you_

_And baby sweat is guaranteed_

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_

_But my hands will make up for it_

_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_You'll be coming home with me_

_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

_Animal_

_I'm just a animal_

_Animal_

_Girl you locked the door behind you_

_When you walked into my room_

_And your eyes have got me thinking_

_That maybe there's a different side of you_

_'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching_

_So I wonder could it be_

_That when your clothes fall to your feet_

_You could be an animal like me_

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_

_But my hands will make up for it_

_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_You'll be coming home with me_

_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

_Animal_

_I'm just a animal_

_Animal_

_Crawling on your hands and knees slowly_

_Over to me, reach out to touch my face_

_Anticipation_

_Push me up against the wall_

_Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull_

_Manipulation_

_My heart may be missing_

_But my hands will make up for it_

_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_You'll be coming home with me_

_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

_Animal_

_I'm just a animal_

_Animal_

"Never heard of this song." whispers Santana to Quinn.

"Oh well." replies Quinn.

"Congratulations, welcome to the New Directions." states Holly. Parker rolls his eyes and walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

"Brooklyn Hummel-Anderson."

Brooklyn comes out. "Let's get done with this."

"She is angry that she has to join glee club." whispers Kurt.

"I'll be singing One More Night by Maroon 5."

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so dysfunctional, we start keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_(Making me love you)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't know, whatever._

Everyone clapped, Brooklyn was good. "Welcome to glee club!" Brooklyn was about to walk away but Kurt and Blaine tell her to come sit with them.

* * *

"Andrew Fabray."

"Andrew!" shouts Alexandra and Sydney.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be singing How To Save A Life by The Fray." replies Andrew.

_Step one – you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Pray to God, he hears you_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Santana, Quinn, Brooklyn, Alexandra, and Sydney all clap. "Wow, that was amazing. Welcome to the New Directions."

Andrew smiles and walks down to his girlfriend.

"Great job Drew." whispers Sydney.

"Thanks sis." replies Andrew.

* * *

"Bryanna Abrams."

"When I'm Gone by Anna Kendrick." Bryanana smiles and sits on the floor, placing the cups on the floor.

She started to play.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow_

_What do you say ?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_Its got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

When Bryanna finished, everyone was shocked. "Wow! How do you know how to play the cups?" asks Holly.

"I learned from the internet." states Bryanna.

"Well, welcome to New Directions." Holly replies. Bryanna smiles and walks over to her mom and dad.

* * *

"Sophia Abrams."

Sophia walks onto the stage and smiles, saying the song. "Still Into You by Paramore."

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

"Amazing! Welcome to the glee club." says Holly, smiling.

* * *

"Randi Abrams."

Randi says, "Blonde by Bridgit Mendler."

_Hey, I think you got my number when I was out with my brother._

_You said "hi" and I think I liked you_

_Oh we talked about maybe gettin' together_

_A rain check on the weather_

_Cloudy skies and I had to get home_

_Oh those eyes!_

_I thought you were a really nice guy,_

_I thought you were just my type, but_

_I forgot your name!_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm a blonde, so excuse me_

_I'm a blonde, I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun_

_I like to play it up like I'm dumb, d-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Cuz I'm a blonde_

_Hey! I'm not a college grad yet,_

_There are some books I haven't read yet_

_But I could quote a little bit of_

_Shakespeare in my sleep_

_But there have been some times when_

_I've clearly forgotten how to spell words like_

_R-E-E-D-I-N-G_

_Me, me and myself and I try really hard to get by_

_With simple little things!_

_I'm a blonde, so excuse me_

_I'm a blonde, I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun_

_I like to play it up like I'm dumb, d-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb_

_Cuz I'm a blonde_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Cuz I'm a blonde_

_Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair_

_Then you'd take me seriously_

_Maybe I could try to change up their minds_

_So they'd take me seriously, Oh oh oh!_

_So they don't,_

_Every body knows that I'm not_

_Dumb, d-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_I'm a blonde, so excuse me_

_I'm a blonde, I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun_

_I like to play it up like I'm dumb, d-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb_

_D-dumb, dumb, dumb,_

_Cuz I'm a blonde_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_I'm a blonde_

"You ain't dumb!" shouts Andrew.

"Ain't isn't a word." replies Santana.

"Welcome to the wonderful club of New Directions." states Holly.

* * *

"Tessa Chang."

"Hi, I'll be singing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato." replies Tessa.

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yea you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And everytime I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Everyone claps. Tessa was amazing. "Welcome to the glee club Tessa."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, we will be taking a break." says Holly.

Everyone in the auditorium started to talk. Johanna went up to the microphone. "Um, hi! Someone needs to help me find Joey. I secretly signed him up." says Johanna.

Andrew stands up and walks over to Johanna. "Alright." The two go on the search for Joey.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so Part I of the Auditions. :) I tried to pick some good songs. The other 12 will be next chapter.**

* * *

_**Songs**_

**Alexandra Hudson sings: **_**Make It In America**_** - By: Victoria Justice**

**Sydney Fabray sings: **_**He Lives In You**_** - By: The Lion King 2**

**Patrick Hudson sings: **_**Secrets **_**- By: Maroon 5**

**Bailey Hudson sings: **_**Yellow**_** - By: Coldplay**

**Parker Puckerman sings: **_**Animal**_** - By: The Cab**

**Brooklyn Hummel-Anderson sings: **_**One More Night**_** - By: Maroon 5**

**Andrew Fabray sings: **_**How To Save A Life**_** - By: The Fray**

**Bryanna Abrams sings: **_**When I'm Gone**_** - By: Anna Kendrick**

**Sophia Abrams sings: **_**Still Into You**_** - By: Paramore**

**Randi Abrams sings: **_**Blonde**_** - By: Bridgit Mendler**

**Tessa Chang sings: **_**Heart Attack**_** - By: Demi Lovato**


End file.
